Ordinary Girl II: Devotion and Fidelity
by Trillian42
Summary: NOW WITH ACTION! Ron and Kim have moved past friendship and their relationship is blooming. After spending some quality time together, they realize how much they mean to each other. Continuation of Original Girl I
1. Falling For You

**Title:** Ordinary Girl II  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Fandom:** Kim Possible  
**Description:** Okay, this is the sequel to Ordinary Girl. Kim and Ron have just kissed for the first time and are currently babysitting Ron's two younger cousins, Lyndi and Harmony. Will a new mission bring the two together or break them apart?  
**Parts in Total:** Probably six. I'm aiming for six at least.  
**Rating:** Teen, I don't know, probably less but just to be safe. Nothing too bad.  
**Spoilers:** None really. Meaningless fluff and a mission with Killigan.  
**Category:** Romance, a bit of action in the later chapters.  
**Distribution Rights:** I don't mind if you publish this elsewhere as long as I'm credited. Please email me and let me know first though. I'm pretty easy-going.  
**Disclaimer:** As we all know, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Only the idea for this story and the girls are mine. KP and all connected characters are property of Disney. Please don't sue, this is only meant to amuse people.  
**Author's Notes:** Well, a sequel at last, hopefully this will turn out well. I'm going to get some action into the later chapters, but remember, I'm new at this, reviews are needed with constructive criticism. Help me get better at this, and I'll greatly appreciate it. Well, enjoy!

_**Willk1989**: Glad you liked it Will, I still think I'm living in the shadow of EL though. **Butch and Clyde:** Glad you both enjoyed it, I aim to please. Good luck with the FRA Clyde ;-) **AkaOkamiRyu**: Kim, always a pleasure to hear what you think. You really liked it, eh? Hope my story stays with you. My goal is to make this story memorable. Keep reviewing girl, and don't worry, you can point it out if I screw up ;-) **Lucarly, Ezza, Averroes, jarmitc2032, Salimoo**: Glad you enjoyed it so much, I appreciate your review and support. Luv ya Sal ;-) **CelestialTime93:** I got many requests for a sequel, and since I write to write and for you all to enjoy, I thought I'd oblige. **Aero Tendo**: LOL, I know, I though it was a sweet ending too. Hope this story doesn't disappoint. **Jezrianna2.0**: Thanks for your quick eye. Think I got them all, but I appreciate it, thanks. **Rupert Grint is SO cute**: WOW, I don't know if I'd say it was the best, but you're entitled to your opinion. Check out some of my favs (which are by no means the only great stories on FF), and thanks again. **Triaxx2**: Dirty mind ;-)… Although, now that you mention it... **Sand Lord**: Glad you liked my 'emergency'. Glad you didn't think the ending was too cheesy. That is like my dream ending, it means a lot that you all liked it.** Kemiztri**: I know what you mean, sometimes they continue forever. This is optional, like added storyline. I thought that Lyndi and Harmony were perfect characters for the part. I completely agree; Ron would be an awesome dad. And like I said, I'd really love for their dreams to be premonitions. At this point, who knows though? **KimnRon4ever:** Glad you're enjoying… I'll try to watch for typos, but point any out that you notice. I'll try to keep the complex words to a minimum, no promises though._

**As promised, this one's for MikaSono. Enjoy all.

* * *

**

Last month on Ordinary Girl:

Lifting himself above her slightly he reached up and wiped a lock of hair out of her face. Kim wordlessly begged him to continue. "Love ya KP" Ron confessed to her.

Kim's heart exploded in delight. '_He loves me!'_ "Love you too Ron" Kim answered. She meant it. Kim loved Ron more then anyone else in the world. Accepting her words and taking them to heart, Ron lowered his lips slowly towards hers, giving her plenty of time to break it off.

Kim's lips rose slightly to meet his. They connected with electricity. Ron's lips were soft and moist, perfect and amazing to kiss. Reaching for his head, she pulled him closer to her, willing to spend the rest of her life in his embrace.

'_I may not have an ordinary life_,' Kim thought to herself, '_but who wants to be ordinary when you can have this?'

* * *

_

Ron sighed deeply with overwhelming contentment. Looking across the couch, his eyes found Kim, Harmony and Lyndi collapsed to his left. Kim was half sprawled across half the couch with Lyndi curled in a small crescent at her waist. Resting with her head on Kim's lower legs was Harmony, arms around one of Kim's leg, using it as a pillow. All three were unconscious and breathing with profound satisfaction only revealed in fantasy.

Glancing at the clock on the nearby mantel, Ron registered the time and set about getting his girls to bed. First reaching for Harmony, the most accessible of the three, Ron scooped the small girl up into his arms. Turning slightly into his arms with a light snore, she continued to sleep with a tranquil guise gracing her face. With a tender smile at his cousin, he carried her up the down the hall to his parent's bed, and tried with mixed success to pull back the bed sheets with Harmony balanced in the crook of his left arm. Casually the young girl half-woke and climbed into the bed of her own accord. As she snuggled deeply into the sheets, Ron lifted back the heavy bedspread and left a flimsy cover over her sleeping mass. Pressing a quick kiss to the child's brow, Ron continued with his task.

Returning to the living room, Ron surveyed his remaining girls, wondering how to move the two. Finally deciding on the lesser of the two, Ron gently tapped Lyndi's shoulder, whispering her name lightly. The girl woke instantly, sliding from Kim's protective grasp and into Ron's waiting embrace. Lyndi rubbed her eyes serenely, looking up to the older boy in whose arms she resided.

"I like Kim," Lyndi whispered before loosing an untroubled yawn.

"Me too Lyndi, now go back to sleep," Ron coasted in his most passive tone.

"You should marry her…" Lyndi insisted before sleep overtook her. Her body instantly relaxed into his arms and Ron proceeded down the hall with due care. Allowing his thoughts to wander and her advanced, Ron allowed the idea to surface. The idea was all around appeasing. Ron imagined; kissing Kim, holding her close late at night, making love with her, holding her hand as their children were born, maybe even carrying his own child to bed one day. A child that was his and Kim's… maybe two… or more.

Placing Lyndi next to her older sister, Ron pulled the comforter up to her chin and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Night baby girl," Ron whispered to Lyndi before moving to check on Harmony who was sleeping peacefully. "Love you girls". He proceeded to the living room, reassuming his former position and looking at his Kim.

She looked exhausted, cuddled up against an overly plush cushion she looked so small. Beneath her eyes hung heavy bags, which confirmed she'd had an exhaustingly long day. Her hair was limp and her limbs practically cried in pain. Ron almost had to laugh at the image of his best friend, bruised and broken after six hours with two toddlers. Leaning over for a closer look at her, Ron decided she had never looked more beautiful. Bending closer his lips brushed against her forehead, lingering longer then necessary.

Either by his enduring kisses or affectionate breath on her hair, Kim awoke feeling completely at peace. Instantly she knew it was Ron. She could feel when it was him. Gently her eyes fluttered open to meet his. Ron glanced down at his best friend, blush rising in his cheeks. Pulling herself erect, Kim cocked her head slightly and smiled lovingly at Ron, who blushed ferociously at her gaze.

"Hey Ron," Kim began, not sure how to converse now that the children were in bed. It had been easier when the youth had occupied their attention. Now they had to face the consequences of their previous actions.

He reached up and wiped a lock of hair out of her face. Kim wordlessly begged him to continue. "Love ya KP" Ron confessed to her.

Kim's heart exploded in delight. '_He loves me!'_ "Love you too Ron" Kim answered. She meant it. Kim loved Ron more then anyone else in the world. Accepting her words and taking them to heart, Ron lowered his lips slowly towards hers, giving her plenty of time to break it off.

Kim's lips rose slightly to meet his. They connected with electricity. Ron's lips were soft and moist, perfect and amazing to kiss. Reaching for his head, she pulled him closer to her, willing to spend the rest of her life in his embrace.

As they drew apart, Kim had made a conscious decision. She would try everything in her power to try to be with Ron. He loved her, cherished her, would give his life to protect her without thought. She loved him.

As she was about to pull him into another warm kiss, Harmony and Lyndi together tackled the male teen. Rolling across the lawn with the two girls, Ron laughed and, despite odds against it, managed to stand. Kim rose as well, promising herself she would continue this later as Ron threw a glance at her that said the same thing.

Pulling Harmony off Ron with a snicker, the four proceeded inside for dinner and a movie.

"Hey KP…" Ron answered hesitantly. Kim giggled at the use of his pet name for her. He was the only guy she ever allowed to call her that. Ever. He sounded unsure of himself, almost afraid of her. Throwing him a loving glance, Kim reached out for her old friend and pulled him close to her. Their mouths were millimeters apart, hovering, brushing delicately across each others lips. Ron's eyes showed disbelief as she played with him. Finally taking pity on him, Kim moved into Ron ever so slightly. His arms wrapped around her waist delicately as butterflies and Ron, ever the klutz, fell backwards into the couch. Continuing the kiss, Kim followed, allowing his hands to pull her gently with him.

* * *

Alright, the end of part one of Ordinary Girl II… hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be longer! Don't forget to review. Luv you all!


	2. Moving Right Along

**Title:** Ordinaryl Girl II  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Author's Notes:** All right, my muse and I have been thinking and I think this chapter will explain why the first had to end so suddenly. Criticism is needed (but a nice review to say you liked it is much appreciated). Hope you enjoy!

_**MikaChan**: Sorry I confused you a bit, but yeah, you figured it out. Hope you enjoyed the dedication. You are more then welcome. **Spitfire F.22**: Love my romantic style? Well thank you so much for that. **KPR**: I tried to get the kids a little moodier, but let me know. I don't know how to write siblings well. **Hyprlynx**: I know it was short; this one should be better for length. I haven't found a beta yet. One person volunteered but didn't give me an email address. Am I to take it you might be interested? I think they need some more romance fics, too many people want K/R to be unhappy. As for Rufus, I think I handled that one okay, and you were the first person besides Will and SirDucksworthy to point out he was missing. Bravo! **WillK1989:** Glad you liked bringing in the end of the last story as a teaser. As you know, the action is coming, and I'm trying to expand my writing genre, so any advice along the way is helpful. Hope this length is better, I think it is. And reviews don't mean a good story, I love EL II, keep it up! **SirDucksworthy:** Glad you are enjoying my stories. I love the girls (based on my cousins) and I think they're good for the idea behind my story. And you, Will and Hyprlynx were the only people who pointed out that Rufus was missing. Good eye. **Jezrianna2.0**: Sorry I didn't make it clearer early on this was a sequel. Glad you remembered at all though. Once again, I'm trying but review with some more specific examples (just list some words that are wrong) and I'll try to fix them. **Warprince2000, WhiteLadyoftheRing, GracieAdler, KimnRon4Ever**: Thanks; I'm a sucker for K/R too. I'll try to update quickly but glad you all like it. **Anonymous Coward**: harmony and Lyndi are Ron's cousins. This is set in a world parallel to So The Drama. It hasn't happened at this is how they get together. See Ordinary Girl for more info of the storyline. **Averroes**: LOL, thanks. I love the girls too. They turned out to be well-loved characters. **SandLord:** I love the romantic stuff too. Not enough romance in today's world. I can see Kim being exhausted from normal life more then missions. But that's just me. I love her reaction to Lyndi and Harmony. **Salimoo:** Hey Sal, missed ya for a while there! Yep, a sequel, hope it lives up to the first. Thank you for the compliment. And does anyone get tired of hearing it. I love Lyndi's line (which the basis for Lyndi actually said to me about this guy who's my best friend). I think it works better here. I love those kids! **DarkCloud1**: I appreciate it. You're welcome for continuing the story. Glad you're enjoying._

**I never realized until I started writing how much reviews mean! This one is posthumously for WillK1989, for his friendship and guidance throughout this project. I appreciate it more then you can imagine.

* * *

**

Kim could scarcely believe her luck. Ron had been a perfect best friend her entire life, and now he was shaping up to be the perfect boyfriend as well. Feeling Ron's body come to rest on the couch's arm, she settled into his touch. His lips massaged hers gently with loving tenderness. As Kim was about to deepen their tender embrace, a noise broke the silence of the room.

"BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP". Drawing away from Ron, Kim rolled her eyes at the now familiar voice of the Kimmunicator. Under his breath, Ron secretly condemned Wade for yet another bout of bad timing. Kim slipped off Ron gracefully and pulled the Kimmunicator off the coffee table where the girls had been playing with it earlier.

Clicking the send button, Wade appeared on the view screen. "You know Wade, I might kill you if your timing doesn't start improving" Kim suggested, half-serious. Wade looked utterly confused as Ron loosed a restrained laugh.

Shrugging off his bewilderment at Kim's outbreak, Wade tried to apologize in a subdued tone. "Ohh, sorry Kim. I'll… um… I'll try better in the future." The comment was somewhere between a question and a statement. Breaking into his usual 'something's up' tone, Wade quickly filled Ron and Kim in on their newest mission. "Seems like our old friend Duff Killigan has broken out of prison again. I have the coordinates of his new lair and transportation is on the way. So far he hasn't committed any crimes short of escaping federal custody, so just bring him in."

Ron whined unenthusiastically at the task ahead of them as Wade finished laying out the ground plan for their newest mission. Kim's questioning glance prompted an explanation. "Oh come on Kim, we caught Killigan last week. Can't the police keep any of the villain in custody for longer then a week?"

Kim smiled lightly at Ron's humour, "Then we'd be out of a job wouldn't we?". Turning back to Wade, Kim questioned the arrival of their ride. Wade's reply was one of absolute certainty, half an hour. Logging off the small device, Kim looked over at Ron, almost seeking his support for accepting the assignment. To everyone else, he might seem the helpless sidekick, but to Kim, he was her fearless partner and she sought his approval. "We have to do this" Kim advised as Ron nodded nonchalantly, agreeing. Leaning in to kiss him, Kim let a lingering kiss smooth away Ron's uncertainty. "We'll finish this later" she revealed with a devious smile.

Suddenly Ron's common sense reappeared after what seemed like a long absence. "Uhh, Kim. What about the girls?" Kim was motionless; she had also seemingly forgotten the pair of sleeping children one room over. "We can't just leave them here… my mom won't be home for hours and dad is on a business trip for the week".

"I'd get my mom to watch them," Kim began, "but she's doing surgery for another four or five hours". Both friends seemed at a loss. Pulling the Kimmunicator out, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she called Wade.

Wade's face came into view instantly and the ten-year-old looked perplexed at the girl before him. "Yeah, Kim… did I forget something?" he wondered, searching his own memory.

"No Wade, nothing like that." Taking a breath she explained their situation to Wade.

Leaning back in his chair, Wade seemed to hold an answer. "Simple Kim, take them with you."

"Take them with us? Are you crazy? They're three and five. They don't even know who the bad guy is!"

"So" Wade challenged, "I was young when I started helping with your missions".

"Okay, three things Wade. **One**: You are a super genius. **Two**: You were seven, which is a big difference, and **Three**: YOU WERE NEVER IN THE FIELD!" Kim was in near hysterics. Looking to Ron for support, she saw that her best friend had vacated the room, leaving her very much alone with Wade.

"Just think about it Kim. Jim and Tim have come in handy. Give the girls some credit". Content he had made his position clear; Wade returned to his work and left Kim to muse quietly.

Thinking for a minute, she decided to search for Ron, to discuss the option Wade had put forth. "Oh come on? Where is he now?" Kim nearly cried in desperation. Running her hands through her grubby hair, she shuddered slightly before trekking through the house to search for Ron.

* * *

In his room, Ron sat on the corner of his bed looking at the small bed he had made for Rufus out of Popsicle sticks and Kleenex. His little friend grinned feebly from beneath the carefully constructed blankets. Ron felt like a traitor, forgetting to check on Rufus as soon as he'd returned home. He'd had a lot on his mind. Rufus was a good friend though- so much more then any pet he could have ever wanted. With a gentle touch, he stroked the rodents' body gently, checking the tailor made leg brace.

A week earlier, Rufus had fallen while releasing Kim and Ron from a trap laid by Drakken. Carefully cradling his small friend, Ron and Kim had rushed the rodent to the vet, where the doctor had pronounced it a simple break. While the veterinarian assured Ron that Rufus would be fine, he didn't feel confident carrying the small, injured creature as usual. So with much time and effort, the small bed for Rufus had become a miniature bedroom set in an attempt to help him feel at home.

Ron picked the small rat out of his bed and let him feel the fresh air. As he spoke comforting words to Rufus, Kim entered the room, looking more then a little tweaked. She visibly relaxed when she saw Rufus, already looking better then he had. Moving into the room, she greeted the little rodent as an old friend. Rufus looked glad to see both his friend's home and safe.

Gently petting the third member of their team, Kim found a seat for herself next to Ron. "Ron", Kim began, "Wade thinks we should take the girls on the mission with us". Ron was noticeably worried by the suggestion as he nearly dropped Rufus.

"Not that isn't the best plan I've heard today KP, but isn't there any place else they'd be safe?" Kim shook her head hesitantly, unable to think of a new plan. Maybe Wade was right; Killigan wouldn't hurt the two kids anyways. He might be an evil mastermind, but there was no way any of her arch-villains would harm two innocent children.

Outside, the sound of a pack of motorcycles broke the silence of the serene neighborhood. '_My neighbors must hate me',_ Ron though, thinking of the number of deafening vehicles frequented his front lawn. Shrugging Ron silently agreed with Wade's plan. They were out of options.

Settling Rufus back into his miniature bed, Ron told him to get better soon and rushed out of the room after Kim, barely hearing Rufus's plea to get careful. Sauntering down the hallway to Ron's parent's bedroom, Kim pulled the covers back and heaved Lyndi into her arms. The girl grumbled as Kim rushed from the room, Ron on her tail with a protesting Harmony.

As Kim opened the front door, Ron dashed past her to greet their ride. 'Chopper' was a stereotypical biker, straight out of a thousand bad movies. He stood at an incredible height, hair nearly reaching his shoulders. With sunglasses, even at this late hour, and a heavy leather jacket, he looked exceedingly menacing. Kim set Lyndi on the front lawn to shake the hand of the tall, bearded biker. She was surprised when Chopper pulled her into a full-fledged hug. Dropping her to the ground like a rag-doll, he glanced at the two children standing exhausted and bewildered beside Ron.

Winking at Kim, the biker smiled and whispered to Kim, "What, couldn't wait to have kids of your own?" Nearly rolling her eyes at the giant biker, Kim explained the situation. "Well," Chopper began, ideas forming in his mind, "maybe this'll do". At his request, two large bikes with side compartments appeared. Kim nodded her approval and carefully sat herself inside the first, Harmony sitting on her lap, cowering slightly in fear.

"It'll be okay, just hold onto me" Kim insisted to the small child in the arms. Harmony nodded, and scrambled as close to Kim as possible. Next to her, Kim saw Ron in a similar position. Lyndi was holding tight onto his shirt, fingers as white as snow, her face pale. Ron stroked her hair lightly, as he murmured to her to remain calm. For a moment, Kim envied the girl.

Suddenly the bike Kim was in took off, racing towards the airstrip, when a jet was waiting to take them directly to Killigan's lair. Kim tried to explain the situation to Harmony, but over the resounding roar of the bikes, it was hopeless.

They arrived at the airport in less than ten minutes. The biker who had driven them helped Harmony out of the sidecar and offered a hand to Kim. Once on land again, Kim's legs seemed to go rubbery, causing her to nearly lose her balance when Harmony squeezed herself against Kim for protection.

Almost instantly, Ron was beside her, steadying her with a calm, controlling hand. At his side, Lyndi cowered in fear of the large bikers and their noisy contraptions. With a salute to Kim, Chopper and his men drove off. Once the sound of the bikes was mute, the four moved down the runway, towards the waiting jet of their next contact.

The jet was bulky, lengthy and well polished. It was a tan colour, which reminded Kim of the sandy beaches of Middleton. With a joyful grin, Kim realized whose ship was before them. Captain Rogers hadn't helped the team in over a year, after Kim and Ron had saved his jet and crew after their navigation systems had malfunctioned over the Bermuda Triangle. Until now, not even Wade had known if the man was still alive.

As promised, Captain Rogers descended the boarding ladder and welcomed the four onboard, with an absurdly random remark to Kim and Ron and a salutation directed at the small children, who were watching the plane in wide-eyed astonishment. Although Ron seemed reserved now, Kim remembered the first time they had seen Captain Rogers's ship… his enthusiasm had matched Harmony and Lyndi's.

Boarding the plane, Kim found the plane's interior unchanged. It had a large hold, what for, Kim could not guess. The core of their transport was a dull shade of creamy white with chairs of similar colouring lined the walls. Lyndi and Harmony, acting like the children they were ran like a shot towards the chairs and began jumping on the closest to them. Kim and Ron both shot apologetic looks at Rogers, who simply smiled and told the two not to worry.

Ron rushed regardless towards the two girls who were currently arguing over who could jump higher. Kim watched as Rogers headed to the cockpit, shaking his head with a cheerful grin gracing his face. Looking back at Ron and the girls, Kim saw he had the two sitting quietly in their seats, watching out the windows in anticipation of their takeoff.

Ron was sitting to the left of the girls, looking positively exhausted. Collapsing beside him, Kim leant her head against his chest, making use of him like a pillow. Slinging an arm around her, Ron resting his head on hers and closed his eyes. Frustration and exhaustion washed away as Kim sighed in his arms. Beside him, the girls had begun playing a game of patty-cake. Within minutes they had tired of this and begged to know where they were going.

Ron glanced at his sleeping KP, Ron decided to let her nap and explain the situation to the girls on his own. "Okay, there's this really bad guy. His name's Duff Killigan", Harmony laughed at this, and Lyndi followed suit, although not quite sure why. Ron smiled lightly and carried on, "He had to go to jail because he was stealing things…"

"That's bad!" Harmony insisted.

Agreeing, Ron continued, "Yes, he is bad. So we're going to stop him before he does something else bad." Lyndi was practically bubbling with excitement at the quest ahead of them.

Clapping her hands in excitement, Lyndi claimed, "I'm gonna be a superhero and save the world." Getting up, Lyndi pretended to fly around the room. Ron just smiled at the little girl, wishing she were right about superpowers.

"Nah-uh!" Harmony challenged, "I'm gonna be the hero and YOU can be the sidekick."

Lyndi looked insulted, "I wanna be the superhero, and YOU be the sidekick."

Ron looked ashamed at the floor. He knew the girls didn't know exactly how missions worked, or that he was a sidekick, but it still hurt. Rising from his chest, Ron saw Kim had awoken and was presently looking at the girls. "Now don't go bashing the sidekicks. They come in handy… saved my life more then once" her voice got softer as she turned to look at Ron. He smiled grateful for her save.

Lyndi and Harmony looked embarrassed for a moment before Harmony blurted out. "Can I be a sidekick?" Lyndi instantly insisted she be chosen instead. Kim rolled her eyes and threw away the thought that sisters might not fight as much at the tweebs did.

Insisting the girls take another nap, Harmony and Lyndi moved to the opposite end of the jet, laying down on the cushions in the darker, rear of the plane. Tucking the two in with blankets supplied by Rogers, Kim and Ron pressed kisses to the girl's foreheads and wished them a goodnight's sleep. Within seconds, the two were asleep, preparing for their 'adventure'. Returning to their chosen resting place, Kim resumed her position on Ron's chest. Unsure of himself, Ron coughed, wondering how to break the subject he wanted to discuss.

Kim rose to look at him, his arms still at her waist and smiled knowingly. Her smile gave Ron the courage to ask, "KP, are we still best friends?"

Looking slightly confused, as if this wasn't the question she had been expecting but replied regardless, "Oh course Ron, why wouldn't we be."

Feeling ashamed for needing to know, Ron continued, "It's just… Kim I…" Ron searched for the words he needed to express himself. Taking a deep breath he continued, "KP, I really like you, and I have for a long time. Longer then I can remember. But I'm scared of losing you. You're the best best friend I could ever have and I don't want to lose you. What if we broke up and then you didn't want to see me anymore… I couldn't handle that Kim…" Kim's lips on his silenced Ron.

Pulling away, almost with a giggle Kim reassured him, "Okay, first off, I like you too", Ron smiled nervously at this. _Never though I'd be having this conversation with KP_. "You won't lose me because we aren't breaking a friendship, we're evolving it. And I can't promise we'll be together forever, but I promise we will always be best friends."

Bringing Kim into his arms tighter, he hugged Kim as he'd always longed to. "I love you Ron." The words were the same she had spoken earlier, but they had new meaning now. Kim wasn't sure how things had changed in the time since she had whispered it last, but she now truly understood what she'd meant. This wouldn't be like any other relationship, she could tell that now. With Ron everything would be original, extraordinary and touching.

* * *


	3. Killigan's Island

**Title:** Ordinary Girl II  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is my first try at action. As always, criticism is needed (but a nice review to say you liked it is much appreciated). Hope you enjoy!

_**JMAN2.0**: Thank you, I'll try. **DarkCloud1**: Glad you liked my choice of Killigan. There is a reason I chose him (plus no one uses him in stories, I agree). Thanks. **Salimoo**: Sometimes I think my version of Wade doesn't want them to be happy either. Glad you liked the one scene… some others thought it was too much, maybe I went a little overboard, but I still think it's cute. You caught me on the hair thing, my bad. **Spitfire F.22**: It's okay to have complaints, anything helps. I don't know if it's the best, but thanks. **Willk1989**: Okay, glad my spelling and grammar is improving; now I can focus on my word choice. I'm not planning Wade to keep them apart, but read into that as you wish. I'm trying to get some action, which I'm new at, so hopefully that will turn out well. Glad to know the arguing scene was okay, I was worried. Glad it made it's way into your favourites. **Jessica**: Really glad you are enjoying both stories. I won't hurt the girls, don't worry; I don't like angst ;-). **The Incredible Werekitty**: Thanks. **KPR**: Okay, at least I have Lyndi okay, I'll work on the 5-year-old bossiness and bad grammar. Thanks for the tips. **Triaxx2**: Wow, get Rufus to watch them, there's an idea I never thought of… but still. Even if it is Rufus, would you want to leave 2 kids with a mole rat for supervision? What if they hurt him? Nice catch though. **Ron-sama**: Me too! Thanks, I'll try. **Ron Stop**: The name of the chapter was a last minute choice to intrigue you. Otherwise, it's about them moving past friendship and their fear of commitment. Not the best choice, I know, didn't think It'd matter too much. I'll try for better names in the future. **Jezrianna2.0**: Such a list. First off, I fixed most of the things you pointed out about word choice. Sorry the ending felt muddled to you, but I don't really know how to fix that. I'll try to tone down the emotions, but Ron strikes me as the kind of guy who reads too much into things (like the whole food chain thing). Lastly, I'm not insisting upon reviews, just from experience before I started publishing, I wouldn't review when they said they wanted a certain number, but I would if they sounded in need of advice. I'm not trying to sound overly pressuring, sorry if I came off as that. I'll try to tone it down. **Averroes**: Sometimes I wonder if I'm digging my own grave too. But, I'll just go with it for now. Hopefully it will turn out well. **MikaSono**: Glad you liked it, and it's okay to poke at little things if they seem wrong. As per a muse, they're like inspiration. When I talk about my muse, It's the ideas that come to me, seemingly from nowhere... hope that helped. **RanmasAngel**: Thank you so much. I try. **SirDucksworthy**: He is a good little hairless rodent! Glad I covered all the angles. Enjoy this chap. **KimnRon4ever**: Thanks; I thought so too. I don't know, I guess fluff is an odd way to refer to writing. **Lucius the Fallen**: LOL, I know I should, but truth be told, I'm a procrastinator. Hopefully I'll get better with time._

**This one is going out to Jezrianna2.0, for her elaborate reviews and constant support. Thank you so much for taking the time to review and make a difference.

* * *

**

Kim was jostled awake by the sound of leaves whipping under the base of Captain Rogers's jet. Feeling a warm mass against her right side, Kim carefully rubbed her eyes to reveal the sleeping form of Ron, who'd once again fallen asleep against her. Nudging him slightly over with care, Kim held herself upright and peered out the window. She noticed they were descending onto Killigan's hidden island lair. Leaving Ron to sleep, Kim rose to her feet and proceeded to the cockpit.

Trying to find a clear place to land, Rogers surveyed the area with a practiced eye, eventually bring the craft to rest in a small open valley. Taking a deep breath, the man finally turned to acknowledge Kim. "Miss Possible, It has been a while," the middle-aged man said in a cautious tone. "Now if I may ask, why are the youngsters traveling with you?" Kim pushed her unclean hair back, tying it absentmindedly into a ponytail before regaling the Captain of the circumstances regarding their current predicament. Signifying his understanding by nodding sympathetically, Rogers rose his full height and reached across the cockpit into a small compartment. "Look, Kim. I'll be in the area for a while. Should anything happen to the little ones or you need a ride home, call for help. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Kim took the small communicator, rolling it in the palm of her hand. It was hardly the size of a AA battery. It appeared to be a simple call button, much like those found on hospital beds. A small red button registered the gadget as offline. Grasping the device with loving care, Kim tried to express her gratitude to the pilot, who merely waved her thanks off. Kim carefully pocketed the device and headed to the back of the plane.

Expecting to find Ron asleep where she had left him, Kim was slight worried to find him nowhere in the immediate area. "Kim!" called a voice from the ground. Looking down the loading platform, she saw Ron, with the two girls playing the field, picking yellow flowers and arguing lightheartedly about who had the best bouquet. Kim quickly descended from the plane to reach the three. Behind her, the stairs ascended and the plane rose to safe height before moving off in the direction they had come from.

Pulling the Kimmunicator from her side pocket, Kim questioned Wade, "Alright, we're here. Now where is he?"

With a quick glance at another screen in his room, Wade answered confidently, "It's about six clicks North of your current position. Not too much security... about half-a-dozen guards. Let me know if anything else turns up".

The two friends looked at the field where the girls were currently playing, rolling in the ragweed. "Well, this should be enjoyable" Ron muttered sarcastically as they began their journey.

* * *

Despite all odds, the four made astounding time. Luckily, the girls were too preoccupied by their plans of saving the world to notice the distance. Finally reaching the barrier surrounding the compound, Kim pulled out her grappling hook with Ron following suit. Shooting it upwards at a 75-degree angle, she observed the girls as they watched her fluid movements with anticipation. Both seemingly realized the need for silence, for which Kim was glad.

Reaching down, Kim ensured that Harmony had a tight grip before ascending the wall. Ron followed with similar precautions for Lyndi's safely. After the heart wrenching ascent and consequent descent, they continued towards the interior of the structure. Once inside, Kim paused, pulling the others behind a large packing crate to decide their plan of action.

"So," Ron began, "any plans KP?"

"Well I figured maybe we could…" but before she could finish Harmony interrupted.

"I have a better plan!" she claimed, looking proud of herself. Neither teen noticed Lyndi leaning out from behind the crate and proceeding carefully down the hallway.

"Oh yeah," Kim challenged, "and what's that?"

Lyndi wandered down the darkened hallways, her young mind registering fear but unwilling to let that alone control her. The halls seemed so much larger without her sister, Ron or Kim present. Lyndi glanced nervously down the two diverging roads within the building. Hearing movement down the right tunnel, she proceeded towards the adult voices.

The hallway opened into a large room with half-a-dozen guards lounging in chairs, playing cards. Sneaking quietly towards the far entrance, Lyndi scarily breathed for fear of being caught. Unfortunately, one of the more observant guards glanced across the room at that instant, noticing the lost three-year-old roaming the base.

Elbowing his neighbor and nodding towards the girl, who was frozen in place with eyes clenched shut for fear of being apprehended. The guards rose from their chairs, leaving their weapons lying beside the table. Advancing on the small girl and laughing at the event unfolding in front of them, no one noticed a teenage girl, creeping silently from the door the toddler had exited.

Kim shot into action, seeing Lyndi in need of help. Leaping into the air, Kim's foot found its mark on the closest man's back. Flying over his fallen body, she executed a leg sweep, catching three of the men off guard. Rising to her feet, she flipped backwards towards Lyndi, who was now watching the men's defeat. Kim ushered the small girl towards the far entrance where the two had entered and when Ron and Harmony waited.

Bringing her attention back to the task at hand, Kim saw that two of the men she's swept the floor with were cataleptic, apparently knocked unconscious by the impact on the floor. Sizing up the conscious men, she saw two seemed dazed, leaving only another pair at their full potential. Moving her body into a martial arts stance, Kim beckoned the remaining to attack. The two whom Kim had wounded already advanced on her with malicious grins. She jabbed three strong punches to the first man before he was buckled over. Kim threw her knee into the man's face, breaking his nose with a resounding crack. Using his retreating form as a prop, Kim threw another kick at the man behind him, instantly knocking him out.

Unfortunately for the cheerleader, the final pair had a better strategy then their predecessors. Each grabbed one of her arms, lifting her off the ground. Kim kicked helplessly in the air. Suddenly Kim found her footing again as the man on her left released her arm. Quickly dispatching the man on her right, she glanced to her left, her eyes finding Ron, one of the handguns left by the card table in hand, using the butt to knock out her capturer.

Smiling and loosing a light laugh at Ron's timing, she leaned in, giving him a quick kiss before running from the room towards the girl's and their next objective. Ron practically melted before pulling himself together and following his friend. The first thing he heard from the small group was Harmony.

"See, told you I had a good plan! Told you! Told you!" Doing a little dance, which Lyndi joined in giggling the two, danced around Kim, who was standing at ease, arms across her chest, rolling her eyes at the girl's antics.

Rejoining his girls, Ron agreed with Harmony, "Yes good plan Harmony". Seeing Kim roll her eyes with his peripheral vision, he turned to her. "Well it was!" he defended himself.

"Whatever," Kim muttered under her breath, "lets just go. We still have Killigan to beat."

Happily running slightly ahead, Harmony pretended to have a gun, using her fingers for props. Running after her sister, Lyndi tried to do the same, only to have it seem like she was simply pointing straight ahead. Once finding the cross path Lyndi had met earlier, the team journeyed down the right path, presumably towards Killigan.

Sure enough, within seconds the sound of Killian's villainous ranting consumed the passage. Ron pulled the girl's back quickly, making them promise to stay where he told them, out of sight and safe. Mumbling angrily at her cousin, Harmony agreed and receded to behind him, followed by Lyndi, who was less reluctant to agree. They glimpsed into a large cyclical reception room. Kim took her time, taking in every aspect of the fortress.

The room was large, not unlike his previous one. The room was dimly lit, bright light beeping systematically on oversized consoles. The room was cyclical, and while the center was free of obstructions, several hundred boxes lay around the perimeter. Crouching and moving into the weak light of Killigan's main chamber, the team hid behind an oversized plant, catching only the tail end of Killigan's plans.

Ron just rolled his eyes at Killigan's evil speak. "Yeah-yeah, blah-blah. Steal whatever, sell it on the black-market, buy giant golf course. It's always the same thing. Shouldn't he get a new hobby?" Kim just smiled, getting ready for her entrance.

"…and with that stolen merchandise selling on the black-market, I'll have enough money to buy me own golf course the size of Australia."

"And cue the evil laughter…" Ron muttered just before Killigan loosed a maniac laugh. Lyndi and Harmony giggled as Kim rolled her eyes again. "See what I mean KP, this guy is getting so predictable. We've been at this too long… I honestly can't tell the evil rants apart anymore," Ron admitted half-sarcastically as Kim shot out from behind the plant to advance on Killigan.

"Stop right there Killigan" Kim began her usual 'be good or I'll hurt you speech'.

"Ah, the wee lass… and the wee-er lassies?" Glancing behind her, Kim saw Lyndi and Harmony peaking innocently from behind the plant, with Ron moving erratically trying to block them from sight. Ron blushed and shrugged nonchalantly at Kim's questioning glance. Kim lowered her head into her hands and shook it, praying for strength before rising to full height again.

Killigan appeared to be immensely amused by the young children's involvement in the Possible Team's most recent mission. Wiping a tear from his eye, Killigan laughed harder. "Hey, we're babysitting!" Kim tried to explain, causing the man to laugh harder. Growling with frustration, Kim barely heard Harmony's voice, "I'm not a baby!"

"Whatever!" Kim shouted at the room in general, taking out her frustration. "Just bring it Killigan."

"Alright, I've had me fun" Killigan said, "guards!" Looking expectantly at the entrance the team had emerged from; it was Kim's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, they aren't coming. Maybe you should have had a backup plan," Kim called confidently to the villain. Roaring with anger, the man pulled a rectangular box of his pocket and pressed the largest button on the handheld remote. Instantly the floor in the center of the roof broke open, revealing a large machine on wheels with three long hoses protruding evenly from its center.

"What is that?" Ron questioned as the machine activated itself. Lowering a ramp to allow Killigan to enter the contraption, he rushed onboard, taking up position in its protected center. Clicking furiously on the control panel, the machine shot a single white globe towards Kim, who expertly dodged it. Upon impact, the golf ball exploded, firing bits of shrapnel at her. "Okay, that would be so cool if…" Ron tried to say before an orb flew towards him. "KIM!" Ron screamed as Kim tackled him to the left.

Lyndi and Harmony had taken refuge in the tunnel once again, peaking doubtfully into the main chamber. As Ron rose, he pulled Kim to her feet and she slipped him the Kimmunicator. Suddenly the two broke, each running in an opposite direction around the perimeter. Killigan followed Kim shooting dozens of exploding golf balls at her, each one missing. As one came dangerously close to Kim, Ron had advanced on the control center, the Kimmunicator in his hand. Wade, already working on shutting down the machine was cut off as Killigan noticed Ron.

Shooting a ball directly at the young teen, he dropped the Kimmunicator and retreated just in time. The ball impacted directly with the Kimmunicator. Ron moved back to a safe distance as his brain registered three things. The first was that the Kimmunicator had been reduced to a pile of smothering rubble. The second was that the explosion seemed to do some serious damage to Killigan's golf-ball-bomber, opening up the storage container for his exploding golf ball, but remarkably, not activating any of them. Finally, from his position across the room, he saw the two girls moving from their hiding place towards the towering device.

Trying to run the girls, Ron bypassed the main floor to avoid the golf balls. The girl's reached for the golf balls, seemingly unhearing Ron and Kim's cries as they barraged the machine with its own weapon. The two teenagers raced towards them, equally remote from the girls. The girl's fired nine balls at the device and Ron nearly died at the sound of each one. Every time one exploded, he could hear his aunt screaming for her lost children and the weeping of his family.

Finally, he reached the two at the same time as Kim. Each grabbed one of the girl's before they could grab another ball and rushed off the floor. From behind them, a final amazing crash caught the teen's attention. Killigan's own devices appeared to be turning on him. The giant machine crashed down onto its side, causing a large dent in the floor. Being pulled towards the lower area, the remaining balls on the main floor rolled slowly towards him. Killigan now stood atop his destroyed machine, looking helpless and terrified.

Kim took action instantly, firing her grappling hook into the roof of the lair, and leaping into the air, holding tightly to the handle with one hand, offering the other to Killigan, who accepted without a second thought. The two swung backwards, towards Ron and the girls. Upon reaching the height of their return, Kim let go of Killigan and retracted the hook. She landed flawlessly next to Ron who leapt to the left as Killigan slid across the floor.

Pulling him erect, Kim and Killigan followed Ron and the girls out of the lab as quickly as possible. As predicted, a sudden explosion in the main chamber behind them alerted everyone that the remaining device had exploded, compromising the integrity of the lair. The ceiling above the group cracked, warning them to move quicker.

Ron could feel Kim at his back, Killigan evidently beside her. One of the girl's balancing on each of his arms, grasping him with all their strength, Ron was surprised he could move so swiftly. Ahead, he finally glimpsed sunlight and the promise of safety. Speeding up, the group exited to structure just as it collapsed behind them.

Rising to her feet dusting off debris, Kim saw Killigan running off towards the forest. Ready to pursue him, Kim was started when he suddenly dropped, stunned. From above, three helicopters hovered, lowering men to the ground to assist in the capture. A dozen men were on the ground now, two setting to the task of tying Killigan up.

The other's secured the immediate area, finding the half-dozen men Kim and Ron had taken down earlier wandering confused. The team leader, a man by the name of Walker, explained that Wade had contacted the crew when the Kimmunicator broke, in case Team Possible needed backup. "Need a ride back to Middleton?" Walker questioned.

Looking to Ron, Kim saw his embracing the girl's tightly, the two holding him in turn as tight as possible. "No," Kim responded politely, "we'll be fine. Thank you." The man nodded, signaling his men to return to their crafts. After everyone else was aboard, he wished Kim the best of luck. Nodding her thankful goodbye to Walker, Kim fell to the ground, exhausted next to Ron. Instantly Harmony was in her arms, still holding Ron's shirt securely with her left hand. Hugging the girl to her body, Kim felt Ron's arm pulling her closer. Snuggling up next to Ron, she was struck by the though that this is what life with Ron would be like.

Kim would never be satisfied with an ordinary life, no matter how much she wished for one, and Ron would never let her fight without him backing her up. She realized that if they ever had kids, they would be just like Lyndi and Harmony, trailing after on most missions. Pulling Harmony closer to her, stroking her hair lovingly, Kim hoped with all her heart that nothing would happen to these children she was beginning to think of as her own.

Kim reached into her pocket pulling out the call device for Rogers. Clicking the button solitary button, the small monitoring light switched from red to green. Satisfied, Kim laid her head against Ron's shoulder, closing her eyes and letting her exhaustion and fears float away on the crisp spring breeze. There would be time to worry later; this was a moment she wanted to savour.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked this chapter. It's my first try at action, so I'd really like to know what you all think of it. Thanks for taking the time to read this! My muse and I hoped you enjoyed this installment of OG II!**


	4. Doubt

**Title:** Ordinary Girl II  
**Author:** Trillian42  
**Author's Notes:** Alrighy, this is the second last chapter and mainly, it's here to lead into the last chapter. The last one's already written, so this is just an awkward little chapter about Kim and Ron both wondering what to do with their relationship. I realize they've been close up to now, but this chapter is when Kim and Ron realize that love isn't easy. So yeah, let me know what you think. I realize it's short, sorry.

**WhiteLadyoftheRing**: Thank you, I hope I'm balancing the action and romance in this one. **Ron-sama:** Sorry this has taken so long to update. My sincerest apologies! **SirDucksworthy**: I know; I feel the same way. I know it was a little off in some parts, but I'm glad you got the gist of it. I'm still new at action. As for Killigan, how could he not laugh at Kim's situation? Gawd knows I would have. I'm trying not to rush their relationship. Rufus rules ;-). **RanmasAngel**: LOL, thank you! **SpitFire F.22**: LOL, I don't know if it's the best shipper fic, but I appreciate your comment. I hope that I can live up to the reputation you've given me. **The Incredible Werekitty**: No, that isn't the entire story, even though I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying for six chapters, just like the original. **Warprince2000**: LOL, me either. I'll try harder, but the RL is interfering with my writing time. **Jezrianna2.0**: It means a lot that you think so, thanks. **Mattb3971**: LOL, context errors? Sorry about that, I've fixed a couple, but chances are I missed tons too. LOL, thanks. **WillK1989**: Hey Will, impressed? Thanks, glad the scene was well done. I wasn't sure how much detail to go into; I guess it balanced well though. I noticed the tag thing, thanks for noticing the mistakes. Moreover, I'm sure you've helped me improve too, so thanks. **BlueJolteon**: It's been a while, but glad you enjoyed it. I'll try to update more regularly, but I swear, the RW is against me getting any work done.

**Okay, chapter four will be for my grade two teacher, who really got me into writing, and after meeting her again seven years later at a different school, still remembered my first short story. Thanks Mrs. P, wherever you are.

* * *

**

-- Kim's room, Later that night—

Kim was used to drama in her life. Fighting villains from the age of ten did that to you. Almost nothing surprised her anymore, and in a sickening way, Kim's life was very predictable. At least that's what her mind had convinced herself until the past two days had changed her view. And despite the incessant action in her recent life, Kim found herself awake at 3am, mind unwilling to let her exhausted body sleep.

Kim wondered if her inability to sleep had anything to do with a young man who had recently taken up residence in her mind. Regardless of their confessions to each other, Kim was still afraid. She'd promised Ron they'd be friends forever, even if it didn't work between them. What if that was a promise she couldn't keep? She missed her constant companion.

'_What if we made a huge mistake?_' Kim questioned herself. '_What if we just aren't right for each other_'?

-- After the mission—

Rogers hadn't taken long to track their location and pick the small extended family up. Climbing into the plane as before, the four were shocked to see the entire rear filled with sand. Not just any sand either, it was pearly white, without any noticeable imperfections. Apparently, all the girl's saw was a giant sandbox, and instantly set to the task of building a life-sized sand castle. Kim didn't bother telling the girl's it was an impossible task, Harmony couldn't stand to be wrong anymore then Kim herself could. Giving up on finding a bench to sit on, Kim lowered herself into the sandy pit of the plane, Ron beside her, throwing his arm awkwardly around her shoulders.

As she tried to relax into him, Kim found that he looked more nervous then usual. A thin coat of natural blush graced his face for no apparent reason and his hands were attracting sand, apparently damp with apprehension. Looking over at him, she found Ron unable to meet her eyes. Cocking her head slightly, her eyes begged Ron to talk to her. Opening her mouth to speak, Kim found herself at a loss for words too, suddenly casting her glance down.

Suddenly, it was as if the two had realized the implications of their actions. They weren't just best friends anymore, not just partners in crime fighting; and to be honest, neither knew what that meant. Why was it suddenly so awkward? Kim knew she loved him, she'd kissed him and he'd held her close and returned her affection. What made this so different?

Looking up to Ron, their eyes met before escaping what could easily become an intense gaze. Curious as to their behaviour, Kim forced herself to talk to him. "Ron, what is wrong with us?" she asked, unsure exactly what she had meant, or what answer she wanted in return.

Ron drew a circle carefully in the sand between them and began "I donno Kim…"

-- Kim's room, Later that night—

Funny he should phrase it so eloquently. She couldn't have said it better herself. What were they doing? Sure, she loved him, but that wasn't all there was to a relationship. It took hard work, and honestly, she wasn't sure if they could do it. Sure, Ron was a sweet guy, no question about that, and he cared about her. Nevertheless, he wasn't without fault. Could she ever have a meaningful relationship with a guy who was barely more then a child himself?

On the other side though, it wasn't as if she was perfect, and Ron was accepting of her flaws. They complimented each other perfectly, they always had. There was never a time in her life Kim couldn't count on Ron's support. Shaking her head, Kim sat erect in her bed, pulling her legs up to her chest. She wondered what Ron was doing just then. He should be fast asleep, although she doubted he would be.

-- Ron's room—

A few blocks down the road, Ron lay in his bed, not asleep, but deep in conversation with Rufus.

"What am I suppose to do Rufus? I mean, its Kim, why am I scared to be with her?"

Rufus looked hopelessly at his friend. It was as if he expected it to be easy. Sure, Rufus didn't know much about humans and dating, but it was obvious that relationships didn't just happen. Ron had seen an excess of Hollywood romance stories if he expected this to be easy. If he wasn't careful, he'd scare Kim off. Then everything would be different, and not in a good way.

"I mean, I never thought it would be this hard. I mean, after the mission we just didn't know what to say. When the girl's were there we had a distraction, now it's just the two of us…" Ron rose to his feet and began pacing. "Maybe she never wanted me. What if she just thought that she'd be alone forever if she didn't just pick me? What if I'm just her fallback boy?"

Rufus shook his small head. "Nope."

"Maybe I should just act like nothing happened… no, I can't do that. I don't think after knowing what its like to have Kim in my arms I can ever go back to 'just a friend'…" Reaching for his dresser drawers, Ron looked for something nice to wear.

Rufus questioned his lifelong friend as to his purpose. "I've got to see her Rufus. And if I know Kim, she's awake right now." Unlocking his window, Ron slipped outside, ready to talk to the girl of his dreams.

-- Kim's room—

Kim had given up trying to sleep. Throwing a robe around her nightgown, she moved towards her computer. At 3am, Kim could only hope that Monique hadn't gone to bed yet and that she might get some advice out of her friend. Logging onto her MSM account, Kim counted her lucky stars upon finding Monique. She needed help, and fast.

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: Kim? Gurl, what are you doing on this late?

**_Savin' the World says_**: Looking for you, I need some guy advice.

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: Okay, I'm listening.

**_Savin' the World says_**: Okay, umm, it all started yesterday when Ron kissed me.

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: Wait, RON kissed you! As your best girl friend, aren't I suppose to know these things?

**_Savin' the World says_**: I guess, sorry Monique. I don't know what to do though…

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: Okay, go ahead. After Romeo kissed you what happened?

**_Savin' the World says_**: We were fine when we we're babysitting. Then we went on a mission. Everything was fine until we were all alone afterwards. Then it was just awkward…

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: …

**_Savin' the World says_**: That's it.

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: So you're worried 'cause things are different since you hooked up with the guy who's been your best friend for, what, 12 years? Geez, what did you think it'd all be simple?

**_Savin' the World says_**: Well, yeah. It always looks so easy on TV...

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: Look, you've been friends forever, oh course this is going to take some time to get used to. It's not as if this is something easy. You like him, right?

**_Savin' the World says_**: Well, yeah. I'm just kind of scared.

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: And you think he isn't? Believe me gurl, he's more worried then you are.

**_Savin' the World says_**: Maybe. But what should I do?

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: Don't worry too much. Have some fun with him. Don't think of him as just your new boyfriend. He's still Ron. You two have been through everything together; you'll get through this too.

**_Savin' the World says_**: I guess you're right… what do I do now then?

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: We all know lover boy isn't asleep. Why not sneak out and talk to him. Not like either of you'll sleep otherwise.

**_Savin' the World says_**: I'll think about it. Thanks Mon.

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: No problem gurl. Oh, and BTW…

**_Savin' the World says_**: What?

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: You break his heart and I'll hunt you down and hurt you, whether you're my friend or not.

**_Savin' the World says_**: I'll keep that in mind.

**_Club Banana Gurl says_**: Talk to you in the morning?

**_Savin' the World says_**: Definitely. Night Monique.

Kim lent back in her computer chair. Monique was right, maybe she was expecting too much of Ron. It wasn't as if he was particularly good with girls. Rushing to her closet, Kim rummaged through for something suitable.

-- Outside Kim's--

Ron was pacing, unsure what he was doing on the Possible's front lawn. If he didn't make up his mind soon, her neighbors would call the cops on him for sure. He just couldn't figure out what he'd planned to do once at her house. He couldn't exactly climb up to her window without waking everyone else up, not to mention what Kim would think if he just showed up outside her window just before dawn.

Suddenly, Ron heard the front door unlock carefully from the inside. Moving so that whoever was exiting the house couldn't see him against the corner of the house, Ron felt like a criminal. Past his hiding place, he saw a teenage girl wearing a full-length dark blue coat floating past. She nearly took his breath away. Even if she hadn't been exiting the Possible residence, Ron was sure he could have felt her presence anywhere. "KP?" Ron whispered, unsure if he was imagining her.

Jumping nearly a foot in the air, Kim gasped at Ron, standing overlooked by the Southern-most point of her home. "Ron… what are you doing here?" Kim was more nervous then she could ever remember. Her knees felt like they might give way at any second. She had planned on working out what to say to him on the way. With her new 'boyfriend' in front of her, she couldn't seem to make any other coherent sentences.

"Umm, I kinda couldn't sleep. I needed to talk to you." Ron confessed, looking slightly ashamed.

Kim was touched, Monique was right; he was still Ron. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself of that, Kim cleared her mind of everything holding her back. Walking towards the road, she glanced back at Ron. "What are you waiting for? Come on?" Kim turned and started walking down the street, the same way Ron had taken to get there. Within seconds, she felt Ron at her side, as always.

It gave her comfort, even with their relationship currently at a standstill. Gently letting her palm run across his, she felt Ron shudder with pleasure. With only a few seconds hesitation, he took her hand. Smiling, Kim decided it was as good a time as any to talk.

"So, Ron."

"Kim" he answered in response.

"Umm, think we can do more then just repeat each other's names?" Kim asked, trying to break the tension.

Ron laughed half-heartedly, "Sure. It's just…"

Stopping and looking right into his eyes, Kim saw uncertainty. Squeezing his hand tighter, she assured him, "It's still me you know. Just be honest." Suddenly moving forward again, Kim had reached her final destination. Sliding through the chain fence, Ron followed, almost in disbelief of where they now were.

* * *


	5. The End

**Title:** Original Girl II  
**Author:** Trillian42

**Additional Disclaimer**: Okay, you all know KP doesn't belong to me. In addition, the song "Best Friend" is preformed by Weezer. Please don't sue, I really thought it fit well.  
**Author's Notes:** I honestly didn't think you would like chapter four as much as most of you did. I'm really proud of this chapter. I love the symbolism. See how much you can catch. This chapter in particular is littered with it. I can't believe I wrote a song fic… Just so you know, I think I'll take some time off OG, maybe write a third part later, but I have a new idea I want to work with, so keep an eye out. Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed or read this story. Love you with all my heart.

**SpitFire F.22**: I agree, hooking up with a friend is never as easy as it seems. No matter how at ease you seem together. I figure they'd know each other well enough to know the other would be up worrying. **Triaxx2**: LOL, wangsty? Great word, thanks. **Ron-sama**: LOL, I know, evil author right here. I know, evil to make you wait so long, but I'm finishing it, here and now. Hope this is soon enough for you. **Niraha Skywalker**: Nicely done, got it in one. Wow, I rhyme. LOL, thanks. **WhiteLadyoftheRing**: I agree, I wasn't sure how well it turned out though. I guess we all IM too much, oh well, like I have anything better to do ;-), Thank you so much! **RanmasAngel, Warprince2000**: Thanks, I try. **MikaSona**: LOL, thanks Mika, appreciate it. **Mattb3671**: Yes sir! Here it is. Thank you. **Mobius97**: Thank you. Glad that the story's have kept your attention and flow well. I appreciate that. **Guinivere Sage**: I really do. I'll defiantly be trying better to get things out soon. LOL, and yeah, kind of stole the 'Killigan's Island' joke from Ron, although I don't think he'd object. **Sand Lord**: LOL, thank you so much. I thought so too. I agree completely, and I want them to be good together. So in my story, everything will work out. LOL. Glad you liked the fight. My first action seems to be a hit :-). I'm so happy. I agree, the girls need to be 'spoke to' about the incident. Nice joke, BTW. And finally, it is a really hard step to move along a friendship to something more. Glad you agree with Monique.

**Okay, this final one is for my best guy friend, who is so Ron, in almost every way.

* * *

**

Ron looked through the fence, realizing why Kim chose this place for their talk. Carefully squeezing through the opening between the fence and the post it was latched to, Ron found himself in the small playground behind the pre-school where they'd met. If this is where it started and this is where the fate of their friendship would be decided.

Ron watched Kim, who seemed to be lost in memory, looking around this sacred area. She smiled as she reached the swings, there were two of them, side by side. Gently, Kim's finger brushed over the links in the chain. Ron came up behind her, touching 'his' swing. It'd been years since he'd had a swing ride. Without another thought on the subject, he sat. Kim beside him did the same.

* * *

Four-year-old Ron was alone in an endless stretch of blacktop and browning grass. When his parents has left earlier, they'd promised he would have a good day. Although only an hour had passed, to the only solitary child on the playground, it seemed like a lifetime. Ron sat quietly, watching the other children, playing joyously and ignoring him. Ron devoted himself to digging a hole to China in the blacktop, absentmindedly digging with his forefinger. Looking up again, his eyes went instantly to meet those of a redheaded girl with ponytails. 

Ron could scarcely believe when she loosed a smile and traveled in his direction. As she crossed the vast expanse, Ron felt something different about this girl. She was different, and he wanted to be her friend more than anything. When she reached him, she seemed at a loss for what to do next, digging her foot futilely at the blacktop. Meeting her eyes again, Ron begged her wordlessly to introduce herself.

"Hi" she said, finally taking initiative, "I'm Kim, Kim Possible".

Uneasily, Ron rose to his feet, anxiously offering his hand in a handshake as he'd seen his father do to his new teacher earlier. "Umm… I'm Ron… Stoppable."

His heart nearly stopped at her smile, even then. She smiled sweetly at the Ron, who blushed furiously at Kim's gaze. Underneath all his concern and self-doubt, he was sure that she would be his best friend forever. "Wanna go play on the swing set?" She questioned, with what seemed like sudden confidence.

"Sure" Ron replied instantly grabbing her hand and pulling her excitedly towards the aforementioned equipment. Ron smiled to himself. _'I made a new friend'_ he thought, '_we'll be best friends forever!'_

* * *

Looking to his best friend, Ron saw Kim with her brow furrowed in concentration, eyes facing the rocky floor of the swing sets, but not taking it in. Ron remembered what he had asked her right here, so many years before. "Wanna push?" 

Kim's eyes met him, "I'd love one". Rising, Ron walked over to Kim, arms on her back, her body trembling at his touch. Letting his hands guide her, Kim's swing squeaked, begging to go higher. Finally deciding she could not go much higher, he moved to his swing, bringing himself up at the same rate as Kim's swing. They were moving as one now, the swings following a steady curve. Kim was laughing; Ron saw this clearly, now that they were flying side by side. The wind rushed past her face and caressed her entire form. Ron was mesmerized.

After a few minutes, the swings had calmed, moving at a relaxed speed. Ron tried, as he often had in his childhood to jump from the moving swing and land upright. Surprisingly, he landed perfectly, quite proud of his childish feat. Kim just sat on her swing, shaking her head in amusement as Ron bowed. Ron returned to his swing, feeling ready to finally say what was on his mind. Instead, it was Kim who started.

"Do you remember when we met?" Kim asked.

Ron realized this was an obtuse question. Of course he remembered, it was one of his best memories. "Sure" he replied simply.

"We went on the swings. I remember we went so high, I thought maybe I could catch a star if we'd tried at night." Ron didn't know what to say. Looking around, he realized how many great memories he had of this place. "And you wanna know a secret Ron?" She didn't wait for an answer, but met his eyes "I still want to catch one."

Ron was unsure how to respond. He was sure they weren't talking about stars anymore. Kim continued "We need to be honest Ron. I don't want to lose you. I need you." Ron's heart caught in his throat. Kim's eyes glistened with tears that Ron hoped would never fall. Moving from his swing, he kneeled in front of her, resting one of his hands over hers. With his other hand, Ron brushed Kim's one fallen tear from her eyes. Kim needed to feel Ron next to her, she needed to feel safe under his touch. Sliding from the swing, she landed next to him. Ron pulled her close.

"Look, KP. Everything'll be okay. We're just nervous." Stroking her hair, Ron felt nothing but love and respect for the girl in his arms; the girl that only he could see, the girl who would always want to catch that falling star. "You want me to be honest?" he questioned.

Kim rose her head and nodded, "I'm so scared of screwing things up with you KP. To be perfectly honest, I'm petrified that getting close to you will make me lose you. But I can't stand to be away from you Kim. You are the other half of my soul. I am not the best guy in the world… I can't give you anything but my love." Taking a breath, Ron could not believe he had said all that. He had been sincere with Kim, now he could only wait for her to continue.

Kim's eyes watered. He had said everything she had needed to hear. Now it was her turn to tell how she really felt. "Ron, my whole life I've had you by my side to guide me. You are my best friend and in spite of everything, I find myself falling for you a little more everyday. I'm so frightened that I'm going to ruin everything that makes us great together." She felt another little tear fall, which Ron wiped away lovingly, gazing longingly into her emerald eyes. As she was about to continue, she felt Ron move slightly, so that now they were closer. She looked into his eyes and found them intense. She was unable to continue, wanting so badly to kiss him and hold him forever.

Sensing her need, Ron reached for her lips with his own. The two met passionately, both wanting so badly to hang on. Pulling apart while they still had some mental reasoning, Ron realized that he had Kim pinned under him. Her hands were playing with the hair at the nap of his neck, begging him to continue, driving him insane.

Resting his weight on his right forearm, Ron released his left hand to stroke her hair gently. Her face nuzzled his hand lightly, craving contact. Dropping another kiss softly on her collarbone, he drew away. Looking disappointed, Kim allowed Ron to pull her upright, his hands lingering on hers.

Spontaneously he asked, "KP, do you want to dance?"

Looking at him as if he had lost his mind Kim questioned, "Now?"

"Yeah," Ron replied innocently, "Call me crazy for wanting to dance with my girlfriend on our first date."

"Our first date?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I was considering calling this our second after Killigan's lair, but that wasn't too romantic. Back to the question at hand. Dance with me?" Ron offered his hand to Kim.

She accepted graciously before frowning slightly. "We don't have any music".

"Hold that thought" Ron replied eagerly, pulling a small MP3 player from one of the pockets in his pants. Cranking the volume and laying the device on one of the swings, the two could barely hear the lyrics. It did not matter anyways; Kim and Ron both knew the song. Moving towards her, he offered her his hand again. Instead of accepting it, she walked up to him, sliding her hands up his chest and finally sliding behind his head. His hands met at her back pulling her close.

_When everything is wrong,_

_I'll come talk to you._

_You make things all right_

_When I'm feeling blue._

Ron was so different then any other guy with whom she had danced. His hands were not too low, trying to grab her, or too high as if trying to get to second. He held her close, his hands softly playing on the fabric of her shirt. It was clear what made Ron different, he respected her.

_You are such a blessing_

_And I won't be messing_

_With the one thing that brings light_

_To all my darkness._

Laying her head on his shoulder, she let the words of the song wash over her. Finally came the chorus, she barely felt ready for. Ron whispered the words to her, warm breathe washing over her and he bend to her collarbone again.

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you_

_And I love you_

_Yes I do._

Moving to give him better access, she wordlessly thanked Monique for her advice. Ron was the perfect guy for her, and for so long, Kim felt she had been too caught up in herself to notice. She had this great guy beside her all along.

_There is no other one_

_Who can take your place._

_I feel happy inside_

_When I see your face_

Kim's hands cupped Ron's cheeks, moving his lips from her collarbone up to he lips. Giving into her casual demand for a kiss, Ron allowed her tongue into his mouth, savouring her taste. Ron knew in that moment all their doubt had been in vain.

_I hope you believe me_

'_cause I speak sincerely_

_And I mean it when I tell you_

_That I need you._

Pulling back, Kim rested her forehead against his. Their eyes exchanged the word's that each had whispered so gently to each other. Kim whispered the chorus back to him, in time with the music, feeling each word in her very core.

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you_

_And I love you_

_Yes I do._

Ron could scarcely believe his luck. He was so sure he would screw this up when he had decided to ask her to dance. Nevertheless, everything was perfect. This was where they had met, and now where they had evolved their friendship to the next level. This place was theirs and theirs alone.

_I'm here right beside you._

_I will never leave you_

_And I feel the pain you feel_

_When you start crying._

Ron knew he could never leave Kim, no matter how hard things got, they would face them together, side buy side as they always had. Kissing her softly on the tip of her nose, Ron knew they were okay now. They understood each other's fears.

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you_

_And I love you_

_Yes I do._

Everything might change in time. The old school house might be torn down, their song might fade from memory but one thing in this world would never change. Kim and Ron; BFF, Best Friends Forever, and growing up could never take that away from them.

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you_

_And I love you_

_Yes I do._

_Yes I do._

_Yes I do._

_

* * *

_

_The End

* * *

_


End file.
